This will be gay
by Hiidora
Summary: Random late night fan-fiction. Souma gives a very miss-leading hint to Yachiyo about the person Satou's in love with. Assumed Yaoi. Souma/Satou? And mainly Yachiyo/Satou!..


**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Working! This is purely fan-made!**

* * *

The female stood there, with her usually puzzled expression on. It didn't take long for a certain blue haired male to creep over to her, as she gazed so worriedly, with no eyes mind you, towards the blond male in the kitchen. His words startled her, seeing as she hadn't realized he was there. "'Morning, Yachiyo~", he was peeking around her shoulder, ever so ominously, she frowned at him.

"Oh, good morning Souma.." She said in a light tone as she lowered her defensively risen hands back down. "You sound troubled~" The male kept his smile, despite sounding worried. "It's nothing but-!" She paused for a second and then looked back over towards the kitchen area... "I've bothered Satou so much, taking about the person he loved and never getting it right.." She lowered her head a little.

"I'm starting to think it isn't someone I know.", those words spiked a small chance of entertainment in his soul, and also a bit of pity for his poor friend, he stepped around the female finally. "You do, you do, trust me!", she quickly rose up her head towards him, "Really~?"

"I'll give you a hint. Think of why Satou keeps hitting me all the time!", he said a bit joyously, such a thing he didn't mind admitting, despite the fact he disliked being struck... Especially by frying-pans..

The female stared off into the distance for a few seconds and then gasped audibly, "It can't be..!"

IT ALL MADE SENSE NOW! "A-all this time.. Satou-kun.. listened to me... Because.." She stared down shakily towards her hands, trembling in utter shock. The blue haired male blinked towards the female, _maybe she's finally got it right,_ but that thought was cut off.

"We're the same!" - Sweat-drop, "Ah- ah-.. Perhaps I spoke too soon" The male said as he pressed his fingers together. "Oh well, this will be fun~" The smile wasn't ever going to fade. Ever.

"U- um.." She peeked around the corner towards the blond male. "What is it?" He asked, cigarette hanging out of his mouth as he shifted the frying pan back and forth across the burner.

She creeped around the corner and over to the males side, her hands held tightly behind her back. "I was wondering.." Her voice, a bit higher then usual. "Hm?" He finally looked over at the suddenly nervous female, blinking over at her as she managed to choke out the words she probably wasn't looking for.

"Would you like to come sleep with me tonight?" She managed to finally choke out the question.

_Cough.._

_COUGH_

_COUGH!_

_After Wagnaria was nearly burned down._

His head in his hands, he sat at the table in the break-room. The blue haired male stepped into the room, did I not say the smile was never going away? "You're still moping, Satou?" He asked, almost seeming worried for a second before he rose up his hand and pointed upwards, explanatorily. "You should be very thrilled, you got offered to sleep in her bed~" He said almost slyly as he grinned.

"Satou!" The female stepped into the break-room, untying her apron lightly. "After work, tomorrow would you like to go shopping with me~?" She asked in a cheerful tone, he sighed angrily. "I'll go change-Unless you want to change with me?" Pixies and rainbows couldn't be happier then she was at this point, sliding the door open to the changing room.

He went a bit pale at the suggestion, or better yet, he froze and sunk more. "Now now, Yachiyo. I think you've done enough for today, Satou might die!" He said, nope, wasn't ever going to fade. She blinked and agree'd, assuming something entirely different and slipped into the changing room.

"Yachiyo is very happy like this, perhaps you should jus-" His colar was grabbed, his own face went a bit pale. "Satou..?"-"What did you do...?" His head lowered, as if he were some form of zombie, okay it faded now, for the most part at least. "Sss-ss-saattou-kkuuunn"

Several Moments Later, she leaned back out the door, "Saat-" She froze... "III'LLL COME BACK LATER~!" She said shakily and quickly slammed the door shut again.

...

..

* * *

_THIS IS WHAT YOU GET WHEN I STAY UP TILL 7:00 AM! XD._

_This randomness came straight from well.. Randomness, for once it isn't Pokemon related, but I think I will submit more PKMN stuff later! Please review, and keep in mind.. I have no idea how many typos are in this, it is entirely random and not planned out at all! Much like my previous works. 3  
_


End file.
